deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tails vs Cirno
Description After Cirno's cameo in Sonic (Schoolhouse) vs Monika she's back to fight for real! Both these two are known for respawning everytime someone or something kills them, it's Miles Tails Prower the very smart fox aggainst Cirno the... not so smart ice fairy tailsvscirno1.png|By GoldLuigi97 tailsvscirno2.png|By GoldLuigi97 Interlude Boomstick: Another battle between a Sonic character and a Anime girl looking character? GoldLuigi97 could be a bit more original for his second episode, just saying GoldLuigi97: Hey common! I'm still getting started! Anyway, Wiz, can you two begging plz?! Wiz: Sure! Have you ever imagine killing someone and the instint they die.... they just respawn? Boomstick: YEA!! I hate when that happens! And both this smartass and this dumbass are known for that! We are of course talking about Miles Tails Prower, Sonic's second player and best friend Wiz: And Cirno, the ice fairy who's sayed to be the strongest of her kind Wiz: Before we start I would like to remind everyone that for Tails we will only use feats and stuff from the games and not from any other scource such as Comics and or movies and also he wont have the use of any vehicles, and for Cirno we will use info from the official games (even the spin offs) and mangas, any stuff from fan games, anime or just any non official stuff will not be used Boomstick: With that sayied, he's Wiz and I'm Bombstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyise their weapons, armors and skills to find ou who would win... A Death Battle! Should I add Super Tails? Yes No Tails flys into Death Battle Wiz: Tails was born from a normal familily of foxes, expect he hadded something special about him: he had two tails instead of just one, not only that but sadly for him he was born close to when the famous Dr. Robotnik/Eggman started his plan for world domination Boomstick: So the son of a bitch killed Tail's parents, turning him into an orphan so he had to live on his own, but somehow he got really smart and started creating gadgets and such... And was bully for that Wiz: You know... The way you say that reminds of me of when- Boomstick: When you used to be a kid?! Oh yeah! I remember when those assholes bullyied you for being a nerd!! Wiz: I think you remember that beacuse you were one of them?!! Boomstick: UUUUUHHHH..... So back to buissness!! One day, Tails saw a blue hedgehog running around and decided to follow him just to find his broken plane and starded to do science stuff on it Wiz: *cough* He means reparing it, so when Sonic saw what he was doing he got intrested in Tail's capabilities and they beacame best friends ever since Boomstick: So your saying he saw a complete stranger doing what could possibly be bad to his plane and just... Friended him?!! Wiz: Well you know what they say: a stranger is a friend you haven't met yet Boomstick: That's not what my father use to say, he sai- Wiz: I prefer to not hear it thanks! Anyway, Miles Prower or just Tails despite being very young, is really smart, strong and fast Boomstick: He can build things such as submarines, planes and even mechas! Holy shit!! Too bad we won't use any vehicle type of thingys here Wiz: But even without any of those he still as great abilities and gadgets he can use in combat, just like Sonic, he can do a Spin Attack and a Spin Dash Boomstick: And if you want to know his unique ones, he can fly using his tails and use them to hit his oppoments. Also he's immortal! Apprently everytime he dies he comes back to the same spot.... or at least to Sonic's location Wiz: Well, this isn't a canon thing, but we will include this just beacuse of the joke and the connection of this battle! Boomstick: Hey Wiz, now that I think about it, doesn't swigging his tails like that hurt him? And if he can fly why does he need planes? Wiz: Well I dont know about the first question, but the second one is beacuse he can only fly using his tails for limited time, after a while he gets tired and is not capable to continue flying until he gets some rest, this can lead for really big trouble when flying aroung while traveling or even fighting Boomstick: Dam, but hey, as previously mentioned he has gadgets to help him, so let's talk about them!! He has a spring that as boxing glove at the end of it called the Magic Hand that he uses for close bombat, and for range he uses an arm canon that can shoot energy balls that are a bit slow but strong Wiz: He has also two bots, one of them called Medi Bot that he uses to heal damage and the other is called Shield Bot that he uses... Well, as a shield that guards him, but if these bots get destroyed he loses the use of them... Obviously... Boomstick: He also has the "Scan" that scans the oppoments for their weakenesses, and the Flash Bang, a bomb that slows down enemies and makes them weaker Wiz: Talking about bombs, he has three types of them outside of the Flash Bang, theres the Dummy Ring, a ring that explodes, Napalm Bomb that creates a fiery explosion and Large Explosions that can kill all enemies on screen, but he carries a limited amount of them, if he uses them all it's over Boomstick: But even without his gadgets he's still capable of impressive things, he's fast enough to keep up with Sonic who in Sonic Colors escaped a black hole!! Wiz: Well... He was only capable of doing so for 3 seconds, but it's still impressive, even though Tails is at least a bit slower than Sonic despite keepping up with him, but he's also really strong, being capable of moving Omiri who weights 10 tons! Boomstick: Dam that's a strong fox! No wonder he was capable to defeat Knuckles and Chaos 4!... Even though in Sonic Forces he was scared of Chaos 0, like wtf! Wiz: Despite Tails being very smart, he's not as good at fighthing alone, he's used to fight along with Sonic or any other teammate, he can also get really scared sometimes! Boomstick: So that's why he really needs his gadgets when fightting alone!.... Or just use the Caos Emeralds! Wiz: With the seven Caos Emeralds he can turn into Super Tails, having pretty much the same amount of power as Super Sonic, he also gets faster, stronger, has unlimited flight, gets invunerable and gets a few glowings flickys to help him Boomstick: Even when transformed he still needs outside help I guess, but sadly this transformasion has a limited amount of time depending on how many rings he has Wiz: But even without outside help or gadgets, Tails is still a great fighter that will always be on Sonic's side no matter what! Tails: "Yeah! We did it!" Cirno freezes Death Battle Cirno: And here Eye am! Being in the last episode was so much fun! Can't wait to actually fight this time! Eye wounder who my oppoment is though.... Wiz: Wait, what do you mean? We just talked about him a while ago! Cirno: Eye wasn't here at the time! Also, Eye really didn't want to rune the surprise for myself! Wiz: Whatever, just get out and wait for the fight to start! *cough* Gensokyo is a world full of all types of powerfull creatures Boomstick: And most of these look like very nice girls that anyone whould take to bed! Wiz: Sorry for breaking it to you Bombstick, but most of these are either around 14 to 18 years old or thousand years old!! Boomstick: Nevermind then! GoldLuigi97: Well at least their old enough for me! Boomstick: Wait, how old are you?! GoldLuigi97: My character doesn't have an specific age, but in real life I'm 16 years old Boomstick: OH! Then go get them little man!! Wiz: Can we go back to the research?!!! GoldLuigi97: Yea, that's a good idea Boomstick: You don't even help us on the research!! GoldLuigi97: I'm litreally the one writting the script! But really now, can we stop breaking the Fourth Wall and such?! Wiz: Yes please!! Anyways, Gensokyo is full creatures such as humans, youkais, kappas and even fairies Boomstick: And we are talking about the fairies which sound boring but theres one that stands out from the rest, the one that was just here a while ago... Cirno! Wiz: Funny thing, Cirno doesn't have Fourth Wall awareness on the games but she did so here and on the last episode, all just beacuse GoldLuigi97 wanted her to make a cameo apparence Boomstick: But that's not important, what's important is that Cirno is special for being an idiot! Wiz: That's what the communitty says, but that's not exacly right, she is one of the if not the smartest fairy in Gensokyo! Unlike most of them she can read, count and knows when she's in danger Boomstick: Still, she's considered a level 9 idiot, or baka whatever you want to call it Wiz: Well she indeed acts stupid pretty offten and is also pretty childish and incompetent, but surprisingly she's considered to be really strong for her kind, being capable to match weaker youkais and even Marisa states that she needs to get serious when fighthing her Boomstick: Sure she's weak compared to many other characters, but trust me, even the weakeast characters in Gensokyo are really REALLY over powered!! Wiz: True, and Cirno is no exception! Fairies are very small and simple creatures, each of them represent an aspect from nature, meaning that Cirno represents ice obviously, and also they seem to have a short life but will revive after they die, and yes, this goes for Cirno as well! Boomstick: So, everytime she dies, even if it includes getting killed she will just come back?!! mmmmm, I wounder where I saw that before.... Wiz: Both her immortality and regeneration ability are thanks for Ice and Cold's existence, so as long as they exist Cirno can always respawn, making her almost impossible to kill for real!! It's also worth mencioning she's at least 60 years old, so thanks for being immortal she as been aorund for quite a while! Boomstick: But outside of that she also has super human strength, speed, flight and of course ice manipulation! Dam, I should have asked her for some ice cubes for my beer before she left.... Wiz: Cirno is capable of liffting way more than any normal human theoretically can, sure we don't know how much, but just the fact she's stronger than any human means she has some good physical force Boomstick: And as for speed, she can move fast enough to react to attacks that move at lightning speeds as well as travel with that same amount of speed!! Wiz: As for her ice manipulation, she can make the temperature so cold to the point that it freezes water, is surrounded by a perpetual chily field that freezes her surroundings as well, is capable of creating large blocks of ice instantly and can even freeze other's Danmaku. Speaking of which she as a bunch of Skill and Spell cards she can use in combat Boomstick: And they are so many I don't feel like talking about them in detail, like really, LOOK AT THIS!! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY?!! Just put a list of both the Skill and Spell cards! I will get a beer while your at it! Skill Cards: -Freeze Touch Me -Freezing Lasers -Frost Pillars -Frozen Technique -Ice Charge -Ice Kick -Icicle Bomb -Icicle Rise -Icicle Shoot -Icicle Sword -Little Iceberg -Midsummer Snowman Spell Cards -Blowing Ice "Ice Tornado" -Cold Body "Super Ice Kick" -Cold Sign "Insta-Freeze Beam" -Freeze Sign "Freeze Atmosphere" -Freeze Sign "Perfect Freeze" -Frost Sign "Frost Columns" -Ice Clump "Cold Sprinkler" -Ice Clump "Great Crusher" -Ice Sign "Icicle Fall" -Ice Sign "Fairy Spin" -Ice Sign "Icicle Machine Gun" -Ice Sign "Sword Freezer" Boomstick: Ok I'm back, but really now, what are these for? And what's a danmaku? Wiz: Danmaku is japonese for "bullet hell", basically it's the ability to create numerous amount of projectlies, and the Spell Cards are used to create specific parterns. In the Touhou games, both of these are limited thanks to the Spell Card rules, but without it not only the Dammaku could be deadly but Spell Cards can possibly be spammed Booomstick: WOW!! Ok that's cool! Wiz: True, and also the projectilies can be very hard to dodge, so that adds even more to them! But that doesn't end things about Cirno, she also seems to be capable of surviving high temperatures, since in Touhou 12.3 she frough aggainst Utsuho Reijui for a while and manage to escape Boomstick: Ok then, since I already know that all the Touhou characters are op, how much is this one?! Wiz: She's able to manipulate the same temperatures as the ones from the sun, and of course her attacks are around the same amount of heat, and even with the Spell Card rules the place where they frought was also... Really hot... so if we take the fact she as attacks as hot as the sun that means Cirno can survive temperatures around 27,000,000 Fahrenheit Boomstick: That's 10 times hotter then what me and my ex wife use to do on my bed! But even with this impressive stuff Cirno still has some flaws outside of being an idiot Wiz: She's really overconfident and if she dies too many times she can be convinced to give up from fighthing, but even then Cirno is still a very powerfull fairy and that's why she will allways be up to the challenge and call herself.... The strongest! Cirno: "Hey, be a little more shocked! You've got a very powerful enemy in front of you!" Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Who are you betting and rooting for? Betting and rooting Tails Betting and rooting Cirno Betting Tails, rooting Cirno Betting Cirno, rooting Tails Fight Results Category:'Immortal' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:GoldLuigi97 Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles